Pokémon and Sweatshirts
by Ms.Uzumaki-Dragneel
Summary: What does Pokémon have to do with this couple? And how does a sweatshirt bring them together? And OMG why is Natsu smirking? Read and Review. Hope you enjoy.


_Hey minna, it me. I was staying up late one night drinking some hot chocolate and it just hit me. I mean. Popped right into my little head. Anyways I don't own FAIRYTAIL and if I did well it wouldn't be as a amazing as it is now. Read and Reveiw. I wanna hear what you thought of the story and if you want me to make it a two shot. Constructive cristaisim only please but you can be harsh with it. Please point out any mistakes so I fix them and you can enjoy them better._

* * *

**_LUCY'S P.O.V. _**

I am curled up on my couch just watching some Pokémon to pass the time. I haven't slept well in a month since Nastu went on a mission wih Erza and Gray_._

Tv- Pikachu I choose you!

**_CRASH!_**

"NASTUUUU! How many times have I told you not to sneak into my house!? And get out of my kitchen!" I shout over my shoulder. I turn back to the tv even though I have missed most of the battle already. Geez. Why do I have to be in love with someone who makes so much noise and eats way too much food?! Wait? Nastu? OMG. He's back?! I can finally sleep. Not that I would ever showed I missed him. Guess I'll have to play it cool until tonight when he sneaks back in.

**_NASTU'S P.O.V. _**

I look out of her kitchen she is watching Pokémon. Damn. She is so addicted but she'll never admit it. Well I guess I looked to long cause I ran straight into the counter that had pan stacked on it.

**_CRASH!_**

"Shit" I inwardly curse.

"NASTUUUU! How many times have I told you not to sneak into my house!? And get out of my kitchen!" She yells at me while looking over her shoulder. Well I've officially been busted but not before I sneak some food out of her fridge. I slink off into the living room where she is watching her addiction.

Ugh, she is sooo boring.

"Luceee... Lucceeeeeee" I say bored out of my mind. Maybe she'll entertain me.

"What?" She looks over annoyed.

"Entertain me. Pleaseee" I whine at her.

"Do I look like I am in the mood to entertain people?" She says pointedly and look back at the tv.

Now that she says something I take in her appearance. Some loose yoga pants and a sweatshirt. Then I get a grin on my face.

"What's with the creepy eyes and the grin?" She say worriedly probably thinking I am going to break her house with some weird idea.

"Luce, why are you wearing my sweatshirt"

**_LUCY'S P.O.V. _**

I was watching him stare at me through the corner of my eyes. Then he started to grin.

"What's with the creepy eyes and the grin?" I say worriedly hoping he isn't making some plan that will break my house.

"Luce, why are you wearing my sweatshirt?" He says. Grin wide on his face. A blush quickly spead across my face. Crap. What am I gonna say.

"I... Uh... You see... When... I ... Uhhh... Ummmm." I tried to say. Shit. I got no excuse I can't tell him I put it on cause it smell like him. What am I gonna do? Umm. Think Lucy. THINK.

"Could you be missing me? No? Maybe it smells like me?" Crap I can't tell him I wore it cause I was missing him. And I couldn't sleep. That's why I am watch fucking Pokémon. The blush gets even brighter as I can feel my face heating up more.

"N-no that's not it, um you see it's just really comfy!" I say eager to find an excuse.

"Pff, total lie. You missed me so you put it on." He smirked.

**_NASTU'S P.O.V_**

"N-no that's not it, um you see it's just really comfy!" She said with a twinkle in her eye. I knew she was trying to see if I would buy that lie.

"Pff, total lie. You misse me so you put it on" I smirked. I got her on this one. That's when I notice the bags under her eyes.

"Ugh, fine. You win!" She said as she threw her hands up. I was taken back I didn't expect her to give up so easily.

"What?!" I say dumbfounded.

"I couldn't sleep. This past month has been torturous to me. You weren't there I could feel, touch, see, or hear you. Okay? I could sleep. I couldn't even function." she sighed. I could hear how tired she was.

"Wha? But I thought you hated it how I stayed here every night. I mean you always kick me out in the morning." I continue.

"Yeah well at first I was annoyed but as it went along I found that I couldn't sleep until you WERE there!" She shouts grabbing at her hair in frustration. OMG she felt the same way I did.

**_LUCY'S P.O.V. _**

"Yeah well at first I was annoyed but as it went along I found that I couldn't sleep until you WERE there!" I shouted while ripping my hair out in frustration. Nastu just stares at me like I've lost my mind.

"You couldn't sleep either? Oh god I thought was just me.." She manages but his mouth is still hanging open.

"Do you even know why you couldn't sleep idiot?" I glance at him.

" Ofcourse I do. I couldn't sleep cause I wasn't with Lucy. I love you. So when I wasn't with you I couldn't sleep cause I was use to you being there. " he tell me without missing a beat. I must have looked like a fish out of water with my mouth gaping open.

"And you say I'm the dense one!" Then with out another word he pick me up. Bridal Style. And carries me to my bedroom. Sets me on my bed then proceeds to climb in. At this point I don't care I snuggle right up to him and tell him.

"I love you too idiot" and I can feel him smirking against my hair.

* * *

So what did ya think. Hit that sexy Reveiw button below. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
